


Difficult Circumstances

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 500 words, Day 2 Crown of Winter/Father/Travel, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Modern AU, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: After a bad breakup with her boyfriend Joffrey, Sansa had traveled all over Essos for over a year and a half looking for love.But what she had never guessed was that she would find love in the most difficult of circumstances.





	Difficult Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Submittal for day 2 of Jon x Sansa Drabble fest. I plan to update each day if I am not too busy. This is my second true submittal work of fanfiction in 10+ years and first submittal to AO3. So please be kind. This work is also unbeta'ed so if you would like to give grammar suggestions, please kindly do. I am a little rusty when it comes to proper grammar structure and am looking for a Beta to help with my many Jonsa WIP's. WIP's that I would love to submit but out of fear and shyness that they lack proper grammar structure for ease of readability. Thank you and enjoy!

After a bad breakup with her boyfriend Joffrey, Sansa had traveled all over Essos for over a year and a half looking for love. She had traveled to Bravos sailing under the Titan of Bravos massive sculpted legs. She had traveled to Pentos spending a many nights drinking wine or espresso outside a small café while listening to songs of love and loss from a gorgeous blue-haired singer. She had traveled to Lys and had made love under the stars to a beautiful man with silver hair and eyes the color of lilacs. 

But what she had never guessed was that she would find love in the most difficult of circumstances....

Her big brother Robb had called one evening crying hysterically over the phone. He had told her she needed to come home immediately; father had suffered a heart-attack and was in the hospital. Sansa had purchased a ticket to Winterfell and arrived the next day. 

Her family and a few friends were sleeping in the waiting room. Her mother looked like she hadn’t slept a wink the whole night but explained that it had been touch and go but for now he was in stable condition. A few hours later Dr. Tarly had come out to inform the family that Ned had woken up, he was in good condition and they would release him in a couple of hours.

The whole room was shaking with tears of joy and relief. Her mom went to see her husband, all her siblings, family and friends were hugging their spouses and significant others. 

Sansa was relieved her father was ok but she couldn’t help feeling a little lonely that she was the only one in the room without a partner or significant other to share her relief with. Then she felt it, a hand was wrapping around her shoulder and squeezing just a little for reassurance. 

“I’m so glad, he’s okay.” A familiar deep and sullen voice echoed throughout the room. Sansa looked up and peered into the most honest and deep grey eyes she had seen not since the last time she saw her father. 

“Jon,“ Sansa said a little shaken by a realization that it had been him. He was a family friend, their next door neighbor that she hadn’t seen in years when he had joined the Army of the Knights Watch. “Oh gods.” She gave him a deep hug. 

“It’s good to see you too, Sansa,” Jon replied. “I wish it hadn’t been under these circumstances. Ned had always been like a father to me.”

After a few minutes of hugging and somber celebration, her brothers and sister left to get some rest, grab a bite to eat or shower. 

“Would you like to grab a bite to eat,” Jon asked. “I don’t want to go too far just in case Catelyn needs me for anything, but there’s a little coffee shop down the hall." 

“I'll love too,” Sansa answered. “We have so much to talk about.”


End file.
